hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyBlock Rules
SkyBlock Rules are the codes of conduct all players of Hypixel Skyblock are expected to follow. Hypixel Skyblock is a game designed to allow players to work towards end game goals in a variety of ways. The path there is not a straight line, but more like branches coming off a tree trunk, growing and filling in your picture of goals you wish to achieve. The pathways to your success can be you doing the solo grind or can be very dependant on working, trading, selling or crafting with other players. In this section, our goal is to explain how the Server Rules fit into your gameplay of Skyblock. Our main goal is to provide a fun, welcoming and friendly environment for all players to play on, to support this we have included several suggestions on how to safeguard yourself from scams, island abuse and auction house mishaps. By choosing to play on the Hypixel Server or use the Hypixel Forums, Discord or Teamspeak, you agree to follow all the rules listed on the Rules page. # Being AFK is only allowed as long there are no use of 3rd party items such as modifications packs, items, autoclickers, software and/or hardware. # Trading across profiles is allowed as long as it is non-abusive and is not boosting your profile with specific materials or items. # Scamming is not allowed but players are responsible for making informed and responsible decisions when trading materials and items. # Gambling is not allowed. # Use of blacklisted modifications is not allowed. # Exploiting is not allowed. 1) Being AFK is only allowed as long as there is no use of 3rd party tools Simple forms of being AFK (Away From Keyboard) on your Island are allowed. By Simple forms we mean Vanilla minecraft methods, this means there is no use of 3rd party items such as modifications packs, items, autoclickers, software and/or hardware causing your character to interact with the worlds mobs, plants or mining materials. Please be aware that we do have systems that have been designed to remove players from skyblock if they are inactive and/or AFK. Allowed Methods:-''' * Standing AFK on your Island * AFK Pools * Minecarts * Farms that use vanilla minecraft methods (For example- cactus farm where the cactus drops due to a fence post and collected in a hopper) 'Not Allowed Methods:-' * Autoclickers * Unplugging mouse to be continuously interacting with world materials while afk * Hardware abuse to generate beyond normal actions of the item * Macros * AFK Pools/Minecarts using 3rd party items to collect world mats * Scripted movement pattern * Weights or taped down mouse buttons 2) Trading across profiles is allowed as long as it is non-abusive and is not boosting your profile with specific materials or items Profile trading is allowed as we recognise the fact that players have done a lot of work on their Islands and may want to take these materials over to another co-op or solo Island to reduce the amount of grinding of reacquiring these materials. With profile trading we have certain expectations and limitations. We are allowing trading across profiles that has good intent such as bringing across materials to set up a new profile, to fill in that Gap of the materials needed to complete a recipe or simply bringing across all your materials you are no longer using on another profile. Profiles and accounts that are participating in such trades are tracked and monitored for trading thresholds that deem these actions as boosting, at which point these are considered to be abusive and punishments will be issued. We are '''not allowing profile boosting, This means that you cannot set up an island of certain material types and continuously transfer it across to another profile boosting that material for your collections and recipe creations. We have ways of monitoring if this is occurring, with each profile, this flags players and the alt accounts that are associated with abusing this. When trading items we highly recommend that you use trusted players and use our face to face trading system by clicking on players. You are responsible for any trade agreements you enter into so therefore act very carefully. 3) Scamming is not allowed but players are responsible for making informed and responsible decisions when trading materials and items Scamming is not allowed in Skyblock and is reportable but please be aware that you as a player are also responsible for making informed and sensible decisions when trading, purchasing auction items or entering into any interactions with other players. If you decide to go ahead with a trade, you are responsible for the outcome that results from the trade. Lost items cannot be replaced and money cannot be reimbursed. As a staff we try our best to punish these offences however we believe prevention is better so we use this information, in your reports, to look for trending scamming situations and look for ways that we can provide more information, tools and features to the players to avoid being scammed. If you are scammed or see someone's scamming we ask that you use the /report to report players that are scamming in chat. If you were scammed in another situation please use the report players section in the forum to provide us with additional information such as screenshots. There are different types of scams out there so be careful, ensure you trust the player, check they have the item, read auction descriptions carefully and use our trading systems that are available. Common Scams:-''' * Giving away items because they are leaving * Asking for items because they are new * Trade materials to make an item but they hold a valuable item of yours while you make it * Casinos/Gambling islands * Bidding on cheap auction items to exchange money for an expensive item * Chat descriptions are not what the actual item on sale is 4) Gambling is not allowed Gambling is a form of scamming and is '''not allowed. Casinos and other forms of chance games run by players are not allowed. One example of this in game, is bone mealing dirt blocks to see if you get a red flower. 5) Use of blacklisted modifications is not allowed Use of blacklisted modifications are not allowed. Some examples of Blacklisted Modifications:-''' * Mob Kill Aura * Cobblestone Kill Aura * Aimbot * Client Minimaps 6) Exploiting is not allowed Abusive use of exploitations is '''not allowed, this includes duping items and abusing bugs to gain more materials, coins or other drops. We have ways of monitoring if there is suspicious activity occurring and it flags abusive profiles and accounts for further investigation by the admins. Profiles and accounts that are found to be participating in such activities will be deemed as actively exploiting and punishments will be issued. 7) Compromised accounts are the players' responsibility Compromised accounts are the players' responsibility. Any actions that occur to your skyblock islands (including co-ops) due to an account being compromised cannot be restored. We recommend that players make their Account security a very high priority and ensure they have all the safety features available activated, such as regularly updating passwords, use strong passwords, ensure you have safety questions enabled, have a migrated account and that your email password is up to date. We are aware of concerns and issues around compromised accounts and are currently looking into ways that we can help reduce the impact of such occurrences but the main priority is that players get their accounts secure See Also Link to the rule page on Hypixel's website: * Skyblock Rules Category:Skyblock rules Category:Rules